Take Only What You Need From It
by forbrighterdays
Summary: When Nate thinks their sex is getting boring he thinks of something to do to make it a little more interesting. NB.


**Author's Note: **Hello! This just came to me the last night and I stayed up until 12:30 writing it because I couldn't stop. I had an English writing test that I was completely dead during, but I'm really proud of this. It's my first smut, so be nice ;)  
Enjooy! Oh && Review? I'd love you forever.

A big thank you to Leighbee for helping me! :kiss: ily girlie.

(_Control Yourself_) Take Only What You Need from It.  
Title from the MGMT song 'Kids' Go listen!

-----

"Mmh. That was nice," Blair murmured into Nate's chest.

There was a quick beat before Nate responded.

"Nice?" He questioned.

"Well yeah," Blair replied, "did you not think it was? You seemed to be enjoying it when I was on top of you and-"

"No I mean, yeah, that was nice. But, I don't know, does it seem like our sex has been getting more and more innocent? Like there's no crazy thrashing around like there used to be. I don't have scratches all over my back like I did when you first moved in."

"To answer your first question, I don't think that anything we just did could really be classified as 'innocent'," she said was she kissed his neck just under his Adam's apple. "And about the scratches... I could always give you those if you'd like." Purring into his chest she made a line of kissed down to his pecs.

"I just think that it's been getting slower and slower. I don't know, it's still great and all, but I think we've lost the spark of living together." Nate rationed, scratching his head and grinning at her with a sexy half-smile.

"Hm. Well all you had to do was ask. What would you like to do to make sex more entertaining, Mr. Archibald?"

"Anything that your up for." He said simply. Leave it to Nate to be wishing for better sex but having no idea how to accomplish such a feat. But he was her's and he always would be.

"I'm up for anything you want. So, what do you want?"

"It's up to you."

Blair sighed. "Jesus, Nate, I don't know what you think is so unappealing about the sex now so I have no idea what to do to fix it for you. Want to give me a hand? Possibly push me in the right direction?"

"There's got to be some kind of kinky sex game right? Let's do something like that."

"Okay, what about role playing? Something like that? I could be a strip club dancer and you could perform for me, while I'm on top." Blair winked, sliding her body over his, wrapping her legs around his waist and resting her warmth against his hardness.

Nate took a deep breath as she positioned herself on him.

"Mmm. That sounds intriguing, but maybe another time. What about..."

"What? We could have sex in your parent's bed."

"Ew. Blair they probably created me in that bed. My mother hates getting rid of her furniture."

"All the more reason to try it out there. Take you back to where you came from."

"No. I'm not having sex there. You can forget it."

"Fine. Whatever. How about the kitchen counter? The help is gone for the weekend. I bed that cold granite would feel amazing."

"How about we try-"

"Nate, please, just fucking make up your mind. I'm slowing starting to feel the sweat on my body and if you don't take my mind off of how disgusting I look I'm going to go take a shower and go to sleep. I'm up for anything. Please, just tell me."

"Okay. I want you to make me jealous."

"Really? Alright. And just how do you want me to do this?"

"Anything." Nate replied. "I don't care. Just make it something really good. Get me all worked up."

"Hm. Well baby, I don't have to work very hard for that. You never pace yourself very well anyway. We'll be done in no time." Blair whispered huskily into his ear as she pulled his hair and pressed the length of her body against his, breathing heavily against his chest.

He had momentarily lost his breath, but when he regained it he replied gruffly, "Not bad, Waldorf, but I think you can do better. You just need to try a little harder."

She pulled away just enough to look him in the eye. "Are you sure you want me to do this?"

His eyes sparkled as he answered her. "Absolutely positive."

"Okay, Nate. I'm gonna ride you all night long, baby. And you better put out as much as Chuck does." She gave him her most malevolent smile and somehow managed to gain a devilish glint in her deep brown orbs.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." He growled into her ear and he shoved himself inside of her.

She whimpered at the force.

"Do you have something to say?"

Blair didn't respond.

"I said, do you have something to say?" He yelled once more, his teeth brushing against her ear. The heat of his breath alone was enough to send her over the edge, but she knew she still had work to do.

"No," she whispered hoarsely, "I was just going to say that Chuck is much better at this, and he knows it's rude to be so forceful, but I guess you can't really be blamed, he's had much more practice when it comes to pleasuring women. You're just a little boy in comparison to him, Nathanial. I don't even know why I'm wasting my time here."

Her words seemed to be working on him, for before Blair could even comprehend what was going she was being thrown down onto the bed and Nate was climbing over her. He was being careful as to not crush her under his weight, but he still on top of her enough to feel every line in her body as she could feel every line in his.

This was incredible.

He swiftly took one of her breasts into his mouth and started with his sucking and biting and licking as she moaned in pleasure above him.

"Mmmh," Blair moaned as she took one of his hands and led them down to her heat, forcing him inside. Her breath caught as his fingers explored her extremely familiar caves and he continued playing with her breasts. "Chuck that feels so goddamn good. Keep going baby."

She allowed him to do all the work for a few minutes while she enjoyed the feel of him everywhere. Then she laid both of her hands upon his back and lazily trailed lines up and down and back and forth.

"You know," Blair started, "I might have to take back what I said earlier. You're not too bad, Archibald." She said as she dug her nails into his back as they made their way up to his hair, where she massaged his scalp until she was tired of all the attention he was placing on her breasts.

All she had to do was lightly pull up on his extremely messy brown locks and he knew she was ready for the next step. He was ready to go down, but she lifted his head to her's and captured his lips with her own._I could do this too_, he thought as they played tongue hockey.

Her hands were all in his hair and on his chest and back while his stayed knotted up in her glorious chestnut locks. Blair was going to kill him for this later, she'd complain that in order to get the knots out of her hair she'd have to condition it three times longer than usual and take her favorite brush into the shower as well in order to be sure she'd gotten all the knots out. Nate didn't care how long she spent in the shower, so long as he was allowed to join her.

They didn't speak for a while, they just enjoyed this little game Nate had thought up. Blair wouldn't admit it, but she actually thought it was quite clever of him. She _never_ wanted to be the one who got jealous though, it would just be too real. Being here, in this moment, with Nate was perfection enough for her.

She never wanted to let go.


End file.
